


Secret Admirer

by DaturaMoon



Series: Other Pedro Pascal Characters [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, pedo pascal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: request for my Tumblr celebration for sweet Eddie
Relationships: Eddie / you
Series: Other Pedro Pascal Characters [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013037
Kudos: 8





	Secret Admirer

Eddies POV 

Though you didn’t know it yet, receiving your letters was Eddie’s favorite part of the week. You kept him guessing, they never arrived at the same time. 

You couldn’t see it with your own eyes, the way he would rush back after class to see if a letter was waiting for him or not. Slipped carefully under this dorm door and sealed nearly in the lavender envelopes you used. 

You couldn’t see the way he’d hold it to his nose, inhaling that light aroma of your lotion as it scented the paper. Nothing compared the feeling in his chest as he ran his fingers over the smooth stationary. 

Eddie always took the utmost care when handling the letters: he wanted to keep them forever so he took special care to keep them intact and unmarked. Eddie even made a ritual of it and purchased a letter opener to keep things as pristine as possible. 

If his roommate was out, Eddie would jump right into his ritual. Taking his spot at the desk, he’d clear the center for as much room as possible. After observing the envelope, he’d slowly pull the metal across, opening the letter gently. Once it was open, he’d place the letter opener down, then slip the letter out. 

Placing the envelope aside, Eddie was always hyper aware of how his heart raced and that giddy feeling danced in his gut. But that was nothing, his pulse quickened every time he opened the letter; unfolding the top, then the bottom to reveal your words. 

Eddie loved your penmanship, you had beautiful handwriting and sometimes before reading he would run his fingertips over the lines, imagining what you looked like as you so elegantly wrote these letters. 

Eddie really loved when you wrote in script, he was almost like he could tell fine details about your personality by the way the letters curled and danced into one another. He also loved the little drawings. On shorter letters you’d decorate the margins, sometimes adding literary quotes at the bottom after your signature, Water Lily.

Eddie wondered why you chose Water Lily. He was so consumed by the question, he found himself looking for signs on campus. A girl with a water lily in her hair? On her back pack? He came up with nothing. Still he looked - he hoped. 

If Eddie came home to find your letters while his roommate was in, Eddie would place the letter in the wooden box he purchased to keep them safe. He would anxiously bide his time, waiting for his roommate to leave so he could enjoy the letter in peace. 

Sometimes you even wrote poems, he really cherished those. Poetry was a window to the soul and he felt honored you would share something so deeply personal with him. You even inspired Eddie to try his own hand at writing poetry. Though he enjoyed reading it, a natural poet he was not. Eddie would leave that talent to you. 

On some days, Eddie would try to catch you in the act. Hanging around his room, the dorm, coming back frequently to check, all with no luck. Despite not catching you in the act, Eddie was never disappointed. A little sad maybe, his desire to see the face of his admirer only grew with each day, each letter. Over the course of a month, you made your way into Eddies heart. He wanted nothing more than to finally meet you in person. 

Sometimes at night, Eddie would lay awake, re-reading a letter and wondering if you were shy, like him. Maybe that's why you choose the letters instead of approaching him yourself. He always thought he was a pretty approachable guy, awkward, sure, but approachable. 

Maybe the letters and the sense of privacy made it easier for you to admit your feelings and speak to him as freely as you did. Eddie could understand that. He wasn't really one to ask a girl out of anything. Eddie could give himself enough courage to speak, eventually, but he never asked anyone out before. 

If it caused you any discomfort to be exposed, to see you face to face - well, then he wanted you to remain a mystery. He would just have to deal with the longing of wanting you next to him. However, longing was something he was familiar with, it was something he knew how to live with. 

Still, as Eddie drifts off to sleep, he couldn’t help but imagine your face, the color and shape of your eyes, your hands, your hair - he wondered if you were a hugger and if you thought flowers were romantic or cheesy. He wondered how your room was decorated and if you thought about him while laying in bed too. 

...

A week later 

Eddie was prompt. He attended every class and didn’t miss anything. But Today, for some reason, he decided to skip Psych and head to his room. He couldn't say why, nor describe the feeling in his gut - but something led him back to his room with urgency. 

Walking up the stairs to the second floor, he shoves his hands in his pockets, trying his best to calm the minor anxiety rising in him. His inner dialogue speeds up as he rounds the corner and steps into the hallway. 

Eddie only takes two steps then stops dead in his tracks. 

Your POV 

You slide the letter under the door and lightly bite your bottom lip. You used to feel super nervous about being caught, but now, it was exciting more than anything. You felt like some kind of romantic spy, leaving these letters then disappearing into the shadows. 

You would have delivered it earlier but got sidetracked. Part of you contemplated doing this tomorrow, but you opted to change your plans with your roommate and do this instead. You were planning to get some things for the room, now that October was here you wanted to put up decorations. 

A smile lingers on your lips as the letter disappears under the door. You can’t wait for him to read this one. It’s two pages long and a bit more flirty than your other letters. You wonder what face he makes when he sees them. 

You knew from seeing him around and in class that he mostly kept to himself, but it didn't seem that he was deeply introverted. He would light up and become animated whenever anyone engaged him in conversation. Eddie had a very expressive face and spoke with his hands. It was the cutest thing. Maybe he did that with the letters too? 

Coming to standing, you suddenly feel like you’re no longer alone. Your body stiffens as you look to your left, Eddie’s standing right there. His puppy dog brown eyes wide as they stare back at you. 

His voice cracks a little when he speaks, his nervousness is enough to make your smile. “Water Lily?” 

You chuckle nervously and let your arms hang at your sides, you break eye contact looking at the ground. You didn’t plan for this. What do you do now? That’s what you get for getting so bold, of course he caught you. 

Your thoughts start to run a mile a minute and you look at your backpack, the lavender envelope and paper clearly visible as your bag hangs wide open. You bink and smile, meeting his gaze. 

“That’s me...not that I didn’t leave a bunch of evidence at the moment.” You point to your bag and tap your fingers against your leg. 

Eddie looks like a deer in the headlights, in a way it calms your own nervousness. He returns the smile and walks toward you, extending his hand. Eddie parts his lips to speak but is distracted by your beauty and kind eyes. 

You offer your hand, Eddie shakes it with a strong grip. His skin is soft, “I’m Eddie...you know that already...obviously.” He shakes his head feeling embarrassed. 

Your smile widens as you feel your cheeks warm. He was so adorable. Eddie releases your hand. In truth, he wanted to lean over and kiss it, but he didn’t know if that was too much, so he refrained. 

“Y/n.” You say softly, “a.k.a, Water Lily.” 

Eddie repeats your name. It sounds so beautiful on his lips. “I uh, I’ve seen you in class, that gigantic lecture hall.” 

“Yeah that class is overwhelming actually. I should have dropped it, I hate lecture halls.” 

He jumps in quickly, “ Yeah same. I - I prefer more intimate classes. In a Lecture hall you just kind of feel like a bug, or... a face in a crowd.” 

“Yeah, exactly.” You agree, still smiling. 

You feel a little foolish, but the way his eyes keep dropping to your smile makes it clear he has no complaints. Eddie actually feels a little blinded by your smile, he finds it breathtaking. 

Focusing on your eyes, Eddie clears his throat. “You’re a really good writer. I reread the letters all the time. It’s the best part of my day - and night.” 

“Thank you Eddie,” you beamed.

He looks down, his soft looking dark brown hair falling to his face. You can tell he’s thinking of a response. When he looks back at you, you notice something slightly different in his eyes.

“Can I buy you lunch or something? I randomly skipped class so - “ Eddie watches your expression, “unless...I mean, if you don’t want to?” The confidence in his voice fades to uncertainty. 

Overwhelmed by the moment and wanting to leave no doubts, you step forward and kiss him on the cheek. You feel him become stiff as your lips press against his skin. When you step back, the biggest smile is glued to his lips. Eddie raises his hand to touch the spot. 

You feel any residual fear or anxiety about this moment disappear. Eddie clearly liked you as much as you liked him. You had nothing to worry about. “I would that Eddie.” 

Grinning like a lovestruck fool, Eddie sways on his feet a little, not believing his luck. 

“Great! Anything you want, anywhere you want to go. I have a car - we don’t have to stay on campus. Just one thing,” he takes a step closer, '' I'd really like to get the letter, carry it with me.” 

You step back and lean against the wall, holding his gaze and gesture to his door. “Don’t make it wait much longer then.” 

Eddie fiddles with the zipper of his jacket before releasing it. He steps in front of the door and looks at you again, “I can’t believe this is real.” 

You fall for him even more. Reaching out you pinch him and he flinches with a sweet “ow”. 

“Am I still here?” You ask playfully. 

Eddie presses his shoulder against the door, gazing into your eyes, “unbelievably, yes.” 

“Hmmm… well,” you look up like you’re thinking. He watches your face waiting for you to speak. When you look back at him, he’s even closer. “ there’s one more thing you could do, to make sure I’m real.” 

“Yeah, what’s that?” he asks innocently. 

“You could kiss me.” You say boldly, surprising yourself. 

Eddie wastes no time, he tilts his head and softly presses his lips against yours. It lasts only a second, but it stirs a well of emotions in both of you. 

When Eddie steps back, you grab one of his hands, gently caressing the back of it. “Am I still here?” 

Eddie, grinning ear to ear, puts the key in his door, eyes still on you. “Yes, you definitely are.” 

Savoring the complement of the effect you’re having on him, you chill by the door as he goes in to get the letter. 

Your eyes travel the room. You were always so curious about what it looked like here. From what you could see, your musings were correct. 

Once the letter is securely inside his coat pocket, Eddie stops and glances back at the brown box on his desk. 

“You know what,” he reaches in his pocket and takes the letter out. His eyes meet yours. “I can leave this.” His eyes light up and he places the letter in the box. 

You watch as his long fingers and smooth hands put the lock back on before he turns to you. A relaxed smile animates his lips, “Y/n, do you like flowers?”


End file.
